Globes
Globes are magical crystal balls forged using the God Essence and other magical ingredients. They can give their holders god-like powers. These powers have "levels" that can be seen by their colours. The globes are about 10cm wide. People in battle situations with different power levels on their globes are often referred to by their globes. For example, someone with a cyan coloured globe would be called "Cyanglobe." Levels are as explained below; Basic Power Levels # Black, the level that is no level at all. The globe is black, colourless because the person's body is too weak to hold any power. Common with children. # Dark Green, the first glimpse of power. This gives the person physical attribute boost 1.5 times their own physical power. Their other senses become stronger as well by the same rate. Magic does not work at this level, yet. Common with teenagers (13+). # Green, the most common power level within young adults (18+). 2 times the person's normal physical capabilities. Ability to control half of their magic abilities. # Cyan,' '''3 times one's physical capabilities. Maxed out magical power, full control of it. Common with people at mid 20's. # '''Blue, 4' times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power gets a power boost times 2. Common with people at their 30's. # Purple, 5 times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power gets a power boost times 3. Common with people at their mid 30's. # Red/Pink, 6 times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power is 4 times its normal power. Common with people at their 40's. # Orange, 7 times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power gets times 5 boost to power. Common with people at their mid 40's. # Y'ellow', 8 times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power is 6 times its normal power. Common with people at their 50's. # White, 10 times the person's physical capabilities. Magical power is 7 times its normal power. Common with people at their 60's. Physical attributes that the levels shift have an effect on your strength, speed, reflexes, brain function speed, physical resistance and reaction time. Levels do not come quickly. It can take a lifetime to reach Whiteglobe, after all. Even then, levels actually require training. Only aging will not do. For example, one who does not physically train will always be one level lower in strength. But one who trains a lot, may be one level higher in strength than they visibly appear to be. It is forbidden to wear the globe of a dead person, as their soul still remains in the globe after their death and could possess the person who wears their globe. This also changes the level of the person to that of the dead, unless the dead person used to be a lower level, but only for the time of the possession. Once the possession ends, their level returns to normal. Special Power Levels Magic is not always pure. Several curses exist. Some of these are: * Bloodglobe, a cursed blood red globe. Gives x2 multiplier to all power of the person, also giving them deadly, poisonous fangs. This is a curse that turns the person into a vampire. As a downside, vampires slowly lose their sanity if they do not get any blood. * Beastglobe, a darkened version of whatever the person's globe's colour is. Turns them into large humanoid wolves, Werewolves during full moon and doubles all their power during their transformation. These people have no control over their bodies during the transformation. * Broken Globe, no power level at all but a broken, black globe. Skilled magicians can however use it to control black magic, which can create curses. * Shadow Globe, a curse from another realm that spreads from a simple touch to the globe. Transforms the user into pitch black shadow people which would also fog their sentience, forcing a desire on them to spread their curse on others. It doubles the user's speed and makes them very durable against all damage except light magic. Category:Items